Antidote
by Supinde
Summary: While in India, hunting for Rajan, Sly is bitten by a poisonous rattlesnake. Who comes to his rescue? Why, none other then Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox. A/N: This drabble is TOTALLY pointless, just to let you know. 8D


_I just beat Sly 2 and 3, and it bothered me that you could be in places like India and be bitten by a snake, and then just get up and walk away. Most of the snakes around places such as India are poisonous, so it kind of bugged me that you weren't ever poisoned. I don't even know why, but it did._

_Well, whatever. In the end, I just wrote this. Also, it is very pointless, from beginning to end._

_Kthnx._

* * *

"What did you get yourself into this time, Cooper?"

Through the pain, Sly grinned, laughing weakly, "It's nice to see you too, Carmelita."

"Sly had a bit of a run in with a particularly agitated rattlesnake," Bentley explained shortly, looking up helplessly at the police woman, "I think it may have been poisonous."

"I don't believe it," Carmelita mused aloud, "You're a professional thief, aren't you, Cooper? You're always on your toes; always on guard. You would've had to notice a snake coming your way, especially considering it the fact that it was a _rattle_snake; they make quite a bit of noise with their tails, don't they?"

"I…wasn't really paying attention," the raccoon admitted slowly, frowning, "I'd been busy directing Murray in one of his tasks over a walky talky, and I hadn't noticed the snake hole behind me. I took a step back and my foot got caught in the hole; I ended up kicking the rattlesnake down there on accident trying to pull my foot out, and the rest is history."

"That reminds me," she muttered, looking around, "where is the other criminal, anyway?"

"Well-"

"I couldn't remember if rattlesnakes were poisonous are not, and I was beginning to panic, so I sent Murray out to try and find an antidote, just in case," Bentley replied, cutting Sly off.

"What? You guys didn't pack any antidotes to bring with you?" Carmelita demanded, her tone fully suggesting that they were all idiots, "I'd have figured even you guys would have been aware of all the snakes crawling around this place."

"Snakes are the farthest thing from mind when you're trying to fight against the revival of the world's largest sociopath."

"Touché."

After a few moments of silence, aside from the thief's shallow breathing, the vixen finally said, "If I remember correctly, rattlesnakes are poisonous, but it takes a while for the venom to hit the blood stream. How long ago was he bitten?"

"Around ten or so minutes ago, and you arrived not long after."

"Good," she nodded to herself, kneeling down beside the injured raccoon. Out of the corner of her sharp eyes, she saw the turtle tense, probably afraid she would make some kind of move to finish off the already dying Sly.

"Relax," Carmelita told him as she fished a small bottle labeled "ANTIDOTE" out of her back pocket, "Unlike you lot, I came prepared. I have a few bottles; I suppose it couldn't hurt anything if I spared just one."

"Hey, Carm…why would you do that, for me, of all people…?" Sly inquired tentatively, his nearly inaudible question hanging in the air. Her ear twitched, the only sign showing she had even heard him.

"I came here to catch you, Ringtail, not watch you die," she said calmly as she popped the cork off of the bottle, "In your own words, my job just isn't as fulfilling without you around."

"Hah, I knew it," he smiled haughtily, despite it all, "You so want me."

She rolled her eyes, shoving the bottle into his mouth, "Shut up and drink this, moron."

Obediently, he quickly downed the entire contents of the bottle, though he nearly gagged at the taste.

"That…was disgusting," Sly spat, the bottle falling out of his mouth and onto the ground, shattering.

"It'll be saving your life though, so you can get over it," Carmelita replied as she stood, her hand reaching for her trusted shock pistol.

Pulling it out of the hold resting on her hip, she pointed it at the raccoon, a smirk pulling at her lips.

"And now, you're under arrest, Sly Cooper."

Sly pulled himself to his feet, laughing nervously.

"Aww, come on, Carm, I'm sure we can talk about this."

In response, she pulled the trigger.

Darting to the side to avoid the ball of electricity, he motioned for Bentley to follow as he leapt onto a stone pillar, bolting.

Carmelita turned her aim to the turtle, who was making a move towards the small trampoline near the edge of the pillar.

"Stop!"

As the thieves always did, Bentley ignored her, pulling himself onto the trampoline and bouncing to the top of the column, bolting just as Sly had done.

He was soon out of her line of vision, and she swore openly.

"I'LL GET YOU, COOPER!"

As the two ran, Murray, panting, managed to catch up with them.

"Sly, you're alright!"

"Yeah, Carmelita gave me an antidote," Sly turned his head towards the hippo, grinning widely, "She _so_ wants me."

Murray laughed loudly.

"Totally, buddy. Totally."

_

* * *

_

_So, uhh…yeah. That's it. Totally pointless, huh? 8D;;;_


End file.
